


YouTube Star

by ShadCat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Funny, Internet Famous, M/M, Makeup, Romantic Comedy, YouTube, makeup artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Just for fun: Law is a makeup artist and is doing a “boyfriend does my makeup“ video.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	YouTube Star

**Author's Note:**

> Written some time ago, but never uploaded here.   
> My style of writing was a little different back then :)

“Hello my dear viewers. Today my boyfriend will do my makeup.”  
  
With a big smile Law looked into the camera, while Kid could not help but giggle skeptically. Hopefully, Law knew what was coming. Kid had never expected to make makeup in his life. And certainly not on a man.  
  
Law had a Youtube channel. He had never uploaded videos there until Law had a discussion with some unknown girl in the comments.  
  
Some time ago, Laws sister Lamy had looked at a makeup tutorial and she needed some help to glue the eyelashes on. Kid would never forget the day Lamy asked her brother if he could help her with her makeup. Kid had insisted on coming along. He had wanted to see at any cost how Law turned out to be a women’s stylist. But to their surprise, the makeup was good. Kid had to admit that Law had talent. Law had given Lamy a really good makeup based on the tutorial. Since then he was allowed to do this every time. Where Law was annoyed at the beginning, he seemed to enjoy it now. That’s why he started watching these makeup videos.  
  
And accordingly he had also read the comments of the videos. One day, Kid had come home from work and Law had fumed in the keys of his laptop keyboard. When Kid had asked what was going on, Law meant, that a woman in the Youtube comments said he had no idea how to do a makeup just because he was a man! And this was the moment Law decided to take that cliché out of the world. He had uploaded his own makeup tutorials. He did make up on his own face.  
  
Where Kid initially thought Law had gone crazy, this was actually a big hit. Within a short time, the black-haired got hundreds of thousands of followers and his makeup tutorials were incredibly popular. Apparently women seemed to like it, even if it was a man who did it.  
  
Well, the redhead had to admit he thought it was funny. Especially because Law, the committed young doctor, made makeup videos at home. Meanwhile, there were patients who wanted to be treated by him, only because of the videos.  
  
From time to time Law had already pulled Kid in front of the camera and introduced him as his boyfriend, so the world knew he was in a committed relationship. Kid did not mind. As long as Law was happy, he did everything. And it was a really fun hobby.  
  
But today Kid got the brush in his hand as Law closed his eyes.  
  
“Well. Since my loving boyfriend has definitely seen each of my videos, he is welcome to start.“  
  
Kid could not help but bite his lip to keep from laughing. Law knew he was watching it all the time, but since makeup really did not interest him, he had barely really watched a video completely.  
  
“Darlingggg… you’ll have to cut a lot of video footage if you’re waiting for me to know what I’m supposed to do.”  
  
Now it was Law who was laughing. Even if now he was immediately bit his lip now and tried to look at him sternly. But he did not really succeed.  
  
“Okay okay… then start with the basics.”  
  
Patiently, Law showed him the many small cans and told him what to do. Kid just looked at him with big question marks in his eyes, but then shrugged and said with a big, mischievous grin:  
  
“Remember, it was your decision to let me do this!”  
  
Law grinned slightly and then murmured:  
  
“I already regret it…”  
  
The redhead did his best. He really did! But at the latest when he applied the lipstick with a small brush, Law looked like a clown.  
  
Kid refrained from laughing as he explained after half an hour that Law’s make-up was finished.  
  
Oh god … oh god.  
  
Law picked up the mirror and looked in. Whereupon the black-haired looked so horrified that Kid could not help but break out in laughter. He laughed so loud that he almost flew off the chair. What had Law thought just to let him do that?  
  
“Kid, you should try hard!”  
  
The black-haired sounded horrified, but he also had to laugh.  
  
“I have! For real!”  
  
Kid laughed so hard he could barely answer, and Law sat down on his lap with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
“So! You can have it back now!”  
  
With these words, the black-haired began to kiss him. All over his face, Kid felt the red lipstick and as Law rubbed his cheek against his, he took off his part of the makeup. The redhead squealed as he squeezed Law’s shoulders and tried to push him back.  
  
“Stop! Stop it! You make me dirty! ”  
  
The black-haired man then lifted his head and narrowed his eyebrows.  
  
“Aha! So you even call it dirty! ”  
  
Kid was still trying to argue. But Law kissed his lips mercilessly. Well, he would have lipstick everywhere! Kid tried to fight back. But kissing Law was so beautiful that he simply wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him. Oh, then they would both look like smeared clowns.  
  
After the kiss they grinned briefly. Before Law turned back to the camera Kid had forgotten.  
  
“My dear Fans. This was my take on: ‘My boyfriend does my make-up’. It was an attempt, but nothing more than an attempt. Until next time.”


End file.
